Cuentos
by peste21
Summary: [serie de mini oneshot] durante su viaje a la Montaña del Norte, Kristoff y Anna tienen la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, mientras hallan una manera de salvar a Arandelle y entender lo que sienten el uno por el otro.
1. problemas de autoestima kristanna

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece,

 _ **[Problemas de autoestima]**_

— ¿Pretendes vender tu hielo muchacho? — preguntó una de las vendedoras del mercado.

— Si señora — respondió alegremente el recolector mientras miraba su bolso lleno de oro. El tintineo de las monedas lo hizo feliz, pues se aproximaba el final del verano y había logrado reunir una gran cantidad de dinero. La temperatura bajaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero él ya tenía asegurados los próximos meses.

Kristoff atravesó el enorme mercado de Arandelle mientras evitaba golpear a algún transeúnte, hasta que llegó a la calle en donde se encontraba Sven. El muchacho salió por la enorme puerta arqueada del edificio donde funcionaba el mercado central, y vio a una vendedora de flores sentada con su mercancía. Los girasoles estaban en pleno esplendor, por lo que sería un gran regalo para su novia.

— _Novia_...— se repitió mentalmente, mientras pasaba frente a los setos llenos de flores, revisándolas y preparándose para escoger el mejor de todos. Anna y Kristoff ya llevaban seis meses como novios, y él estaba completamente entusiasmado con la princesa, ella le había dado una nueva familia y la oportunidad de mejorar su vida.

No era que Kristoff fuera infeliz con su vida pasada. Él era libre, y hacía lo que más le gustaba. Sin embargo, existía un enorme vacío que ni siquiera todos sus amigos trolls se pudieron llenar.

— Quiero estos girasoles, por favor— dijo Kristoff mientras sacaba el ramo y se lo pasaba a la vendedora para que lo empacara.

Kristoff pagó, cruzó la calle y se preparó para subir a la carreta. En ese momento, un trío de mujeres salió de una tienda muy elegante al lado de la calle. Kristoff las miró por un breve instante, eran bastante ricas, a juzgar por su ropa y ademanes. De repente, el recolector vio el singular brillo de un par de trenzas de cabello Rubio rojizo y unos ojos azules.

— ¡Kristoff! — exclamó Anna al encontrarse con su novio en la mitad de la calle.

— Hola Anna — respondió el recolector ilusionado al verla, con su brillante sonrisa y elegante vestido. Parecía un sueño, completamente cubierta de algodón blanco y encaje debajo de su usual capa violeta. La princesa avanzó hacía él y lo abrazó sin ninguna vergüenza. El recolector sabía que aquello le ocasionaría otro de tantos sermones sobre protocolo que a menudo recibía la princesa, pero a ella no le importaba, y esa era una de las razones por las que la amaba, su espíritu era tan libre como el suyo.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — preguntó Kristoff sonriente. Mientras sus manos se amoldaban a su cintura. En momentos como aquellos, el recolector no entendía como lograba convivir con Anna de tan buena manera, después de todo, los dos eran como el agua y el aceite. Ella pertenecía al linaje más distinguido de Arandelle, era habladora y encantadora, mientras que él se sentía como poco menos que un ogro. Incluso sus toscas manos sobre el encaje de su vestido parecían inadecuadas e indignas de tocarla. Era increíble que esta mujer correspondiera sus sentimientos.

— Haciendo compras— respondió Anna dirigiéndole una brillante sonrisa. En ese momento, Kristoff se percató de la presencia de un par de muchachas que los miraban y rumoreaban entre ellas. Una, era rubia de ojos oscuros, muy alta y pálida, la segunda, era una chica muy guapa de ojos verdes y cabello negro. El recolector no necesitó ser un genio para saber que estaban hablando acerca de ellos, y el brillo burlón en sus ojos le indicó que no debía ser con buena intención.

— Ah... Lo había olvidado — dijo Anna.— te presento a las duquesa Mary de Astoria y Diana de Faelia — dijo la princesa tratando de reasumir la compostura.

—Este es Kristoff Bjorgman, el es el maestro y proveedor oficial de hielo de Arandelle — continuó la chica mientras agarraba fuertemente el brazo de su novio. El recolector se preguntó si ella estaría nerviosa o simplemente era una especie de costumbre, pero algo le dijo que se sentía asustada y quería que él estuviera con ella.

— Ohhh... Maestro Bjorgman, el famoso proveedor oficial de hielo de Arandelle, hemos escuchado mucho acerca de usted — comentó la rubia, quien según Anna, se llamaba Diana. Kristoff no pudo evitar cierto tono de burla en su voz, como si fuera una especie de carcajada encubierta. Él odiaba ser el objeto de burlas de un montón de gente que no tenía nada especial, más que sus carteras llenas de dinero, el que habían ganado a costa del trabajo de los otros.

Una especie de orgullo se apoderó de Kristoff. Después de todo, él era un hombre trabajador, que amaba lo que hacia y ningún miembro de la nobleza podría decir que había recorrido un fiordo cubierto con hielo, a toda velocidad, y a mitad de una tempestad, para salvar a su princesa congelada. El recolector de hielo hinchó su pecho con orgullo, pues decidió que no le daría el poder a nadie de hacerlo pensar que daría menos.

— Kristoff— comenzó Anna — ¿tu tienes alguna idea de donde queda la posada de Kerr? — preguntó la Princesa.

— Si, estoy seguro de que queda a una hora de las puerta principal en la desviación a la montaña del Occidente — explicó el recolector.

— Oh, ¡Que alegría! — exclamó Diana — finalmente, alguien que sabe a donde vamos — dijo la chica con su voz cantarina. Por un momento, Kristoff creyó que haría algún comentario como " _no se puede encontrar buena servidumbre hoy en día_ ", o alguna tontería parecida, afortunadamente ninguna de estas llegó.

— Kristoff ¿podrías guiar el carruaje de las invitadas de la reina hacía la posada?— preguntó Anna agarrando su brazo con más fuerza. Kristoff la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba lanzando un grito de auxilio enmascarado. Anna no quería que la dejara sola.

— Anna, no creo que sea buena idea. Lo mejor sería que Elsa las dejara dormir esta noche en el castillo. Ese camino es peligroso, hay toda clase de animales y ladrones por esa zona. Yo nunca viajo al anochecer por aquellos lugares — opinó Kristoff.

— Parece que te hubieras aliado con la Reina para decirnos lo mismo —dijo la otra chica, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento — no podemos hacer eso, sería bastante incómodo. — se quejó Mary.

— Oh, entiendo — asintió Kristoff — en ese caso, dígale a su cochero que me siga, yo los guiaré — propuso el recolector de hielo. Las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta y fueron a hacer justo lo que les pidió, mientras que Anna se quedó allí con él.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Kristoff al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de soltar su brazo. Anna se mordió el labio y retiró su flequillo antes de hablar, el recolector sabía que aquel era uno de los tantos hábitos que tenía la princesa para aquellas ocasiones en las que se hallaba asustada o nerviosa.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — preguntó Anna.

— Pensé que querrías ir con tus amigas— comentó el recolector de hielo levantando una ceja.

— Claro que no — negó la chica mientras dejaba salir un suspiro cargado de frustración. —ellas no son mis amigas — lo corrigió Anna mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? — Preguntó Kristoff sorprendido por la reacción de su novia. No era común ver que Anna se molestará con las personas, ella era muy tolerante con los defectos ajenos, demasiado tolerante para su gusto, Por lo que decidió no contrariarla.

— Sube — le indicó el recolector de hielo en tanto le daba la mano y la ayudaba a llegar hasta el vehículo. Kristoff la siguió, y comenzó la marcha mientras que los cascos de los caballos y de su reno golpeaban el pavimento. Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegaran a las puertas principales de la ciudad, en donde Anna usó su condición de princesa de Arandelle para ordenarle a tres miembros de la guardia montada que los acompañaran.

Tal y como lo predijo Kristoff, el sol comenzó a ponerse y la temperatura a descender. Anna permaneció en silencio por un buen tramo del camino, lo que sorprendió al recolector de hielo, ya que ella siempre estaba muy emocionada al dejar la ciudad, no importaba hacia donde se dirigieran. El muchacho la miró disimuladamente y se dio cuenta de que jugaba con el extremo de sus trenzas.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó Kristoff — sé que no es usual que yo lo diga, pero estas demasiado callada— opinó el recolector.

— No es nada — suspiró Anna. Kristoff ahora si se hallaba preocupado, algo había sucedido.

— Eres una pésima mentirosa— opinó el recolector.

— Es sólo que... — trato de empezar la chica. — Kristoff ¿tu crees que mis trenzas se ven ridículas? — preguntó la chica de repente.

— Ahh... Así que se trata de eso — comentó el recolector comprendiendo hacia donde iba todo aquel asunto — déjame adivinar, las invitadas de su majestad te dijeron algo malo.

— No fue "malo", pero comentaron que quienes usan este tipo de trenzas son unas simplonas, y que cuando una... — comenzó la chica, pero fue interrumpida por Kristoff antes de que pudiera continuar.

— No les hagas caso, es sólo una tontería — la regañó Kristoff quien se sentía frustrado por todo el asunto.

— Tu no entiendes, Kristoff. El punto es que ellas tienen razón — se quejó la chica — pero no sólo respecto a las trenzas. Yo soy completamente inadecuada como princesa, no puedo hacer nada bien, soy excesivamente torpe, no encajo en ninguna parte y mis trenzas son de simplona. Todo el tiempo me siento fuera de lugar. Yo siempre pensé que cuando tuviera la oportunidad de tener las puertas abiertas finalmente sería feliz, pero sólo ha dado la ocasión para que todos señalen cuán tonta soy. Lo peor de todo, es que sé que Elsa siente algo parecido. Muchos la tratan como a un fenómeno y nos hacen a un lado — se quejó la chica.

— Lo lamento. Esto debe parecerte ridículo. Tu has pasado por tanto, mientras que yo tan sólo soy una niña mimada. Tu siempre pareces tan seguro de ti mismo — se disculpó la chica.

— Eso no es cierto. Yo no soy confiado, tengo tantas inseguridades como tu — Dijo el recolector tranquilamente.— Yo tampoco encajaba cuando era pequeño, me fugué de un par de orfanatos, prefería ser libre en el bosque que tener que vivir como un prisionero, jamás me llevé bien con los otros niños. Yo entiendo como te sientes, Anna. Pero, tu nunca habías tenido que enfrentarte con bravucones, esta es la primera vez — concluyó el recolector.

— No entiendo porque tienen que burlarse de mi, primero Hans, y ahora esto, es como si les gustara hacerme sentir miserable por placer, ya sé que soy inadecuada no tienen porque gritármelo una y otra vez — dijo la chica.

— Hay personas que son así, nunca he entendido porque, les gusta reírse del dolor ajeno — opinó el recolector encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento, Kristoff recordó la existencia de las flores que le compró a Anna aquella tarde, y supuso que debían estar completamente desechas por el calor y el viaje.

— Te compré un regalo, pero me temo que se arruinó — comentó Kristoff. Anna volteó su mirada hacia la parte de atrás de la carreta y encontró el ramo de flores prácticamente marchito. Sin embargo, aquel detalle fue lo que la princesa necesitaba en un momento como aquel, en el que se hallaba tan vulnerable y triste.

— Gracias, muchas gracias — dijo Anna sintiéndose mejor. En ese momento, la chica se recostó en el hombro de Kristoff y tomó su brazo.

— Anna — dijo el recolector quién sintió calor en sus mejillas —te juro que aunque me encanta que hagas eso, no puedo concentrarme y manejar al mismo tiempo.

Anna le dedicó una sonrisa y se reincorporó en su asiento, mientras que los baches en el camino de piedra hacía que el vehículo saltara cada vez más. El recolector odiaba aquel sendero, era demasiado oscuro y peligroso para su gusto. Era uno de esos parajes en los que no importaba la cantidad de guardia real que la corona colocara, siempre estaba infestado de bandidos y animales salvajes. Las ramas de los sauces caían sobre la carretera formando una especie de bóveda sobre ella, parecían brazos raquíticos, como los de las brujas en los cuentos de hadas, pero lo que más inquietaba a Kristoff era el silencio. El bosque no era un lugar callado, por lo menos debía haber un pájaro o un roedor a la vista.

— Esto no me gusta — dijo Kristoff quien aumentó la marcha, con la intención de escapar de lo que quiera que se escondiera en las sombras. Anna volteó su mirada y se dio cuenta de que el cochero y los tres jinetes los imitaron. Ellos también sintieron el peligro.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó Anna.

— El bosque se encuentra muy silencioso — respondió Kistoff con voz profunda y sin despegar la vista del camino.

— ¿Lobos? — insistió la chica.

— No lo sé, pero no lo creo — contestó.

De repente, el sonido de nuevos cascos de caballos inundó el ambiente, seguidos por gritos que llamaban a la carga, o al ataque. Anna se sintió palidecer, y mentalmente culpó a las ridículas invitadas de Elsa por toda aquella situación. Si ellas no se hubieran encontrado tan ocupadas despreciándolas a ella y a su hermana, esto no habría sucedido, ni se habrían expuesto de semejante manera.

Los tres jinetes de la guardia montada los alcanzaron y se pusieron al lado de la princesa con la intención de protegerla, sin embargo, Anna les hizo una seña con la intención de que se marcharan.

— No, ustedes deben acompañar a Diana y Mary, ellas son nuestra responsabilidad— gritó Anna, quien estaba segura de que Elsa tendría un gigantesco altercado internacional si algo le pasaba a esas dos.

— Corre Sven — gritó Kristoff mientras seguía acelerando. El recolector de hielo palideció al escuchar un " _Es la princesa_ " acompañado de otro " _recompensa_ ". Todo estaba resultando peor de lo que él había anticipado. Aquellos ladrones tan solo perseguían algo de dinero de bolsillo, pero se habían encontrado con algo mucho más valioso.

Mientras los sonidos de los cascos aumentaban cada vez más, la chica sintió una fuerte presión en su brazo derecho, y se dio cuenta que un hombre alto y barbado la sostenía fuertemente. Anna no supo de donde sacó la fuerza, pero estiró su pierna y le dio una patada a su atacante. Gracias a la velocidad a la que iba la carreta, ella no logró ver que fue de aquella persona. En aquel momento, la princesa tuvo una idea.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — gritó Kristoff furioso mientras que veía a su novia buscar algo en la parte de atrás de la carreta.

— ¡Lo tengo! — anunció Anna mientras sacaba de su mochila de escalador, una de las luces de bengala que llevaba en caso de una avalancha. — se que ya he usado este truco antes, pero…

— ¡Lánzala ya! — gritó Kristoff — ¡No tantas al mismo tiempo! — dijo el recolector al ver que Anna lanzó cinco luces simultáneamente. La explosión fue enorme, y los dos vieron un par de caballos saltar por los aires.

— Sven, quiero que sigas corriendo, pase lo que pase, no te detengas — le ordenó el recolector. — Tu — dijo refiriéndose a Anna y tomándola fuertemente del codo — ven conmigo.

Los dos saltaron de la carreta hacía el extremo del camino, las luces de bengala fueron lo suficiente como para distraer la atención de todos los bandidos. Anna sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo mientras caía sobre el piso de tierra. Kristoff y la princesa rodaron hasta los arbustos que bordeaban la carretera. Ella no entendió como logró levantarse, tomar la mano de su novio, y halarlo hacía los arboles en el bosque, pero lo hizo.

Anna vio la sucesión de arboles pasar en frente de sus ojos mientras avanzaban rápidamente por el bosque, hasta que chocó con una figura en la oscuridad. Kristoff levantó la pica que había alcanzado a sacar de la carreta, y se preparó para atacar. Sin embargo, el recolector decidió bajarla al escuchar un grito de mujer, y ver que se trataba de una de las nobles.

— ¿Diana? — preguntó Anna distinguiendo a las chica. — ¿dónde esta Mary?

— Aquí estoy — anunció la otra muchacha quien se encontraba escondida detrás del árbol.

— Tenemos que huir de aquí — intervino Kristoff al escuchar el ruido de metal golpear. Él estaba seguro de que se trataba de una pelea de espadas. Los guardias tenían la situación controlada, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. El recolector miró a la princesa, si aquellos la sujetos la veían, estarían perdidos.

Los cuatro comenzaron a avanzar a través del bosque. La sangre de Kristoff estaba helada, pues él sabía que por aquellos lugares también habían cantidades de bestias salvajes. Kristoff confiaba en que la explosión de instantes antes hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte y escandalosa para ahuyentarlos. Después de todo, los animales no eran estúpidos, ellos huirían de los humanos cuando se encontraran en desventaja. De repente, el recolector recordó la existencia de unas rocas a un par de metros de allí, estaban prácticamente escondidas detrás del follaje, y eran el sitio perfecto para pasar la noche cuando no alcanzaba a reunir el dinero necesario para pagar un cuarto en una posada.

— Vamos por aquí — señaló el muchacho mientras las guiaba a través del bosque. Finalmente, tras una breve caminata, que no tardó más de quince minutos, los cuatro llegaron una explanada donde había una serie de montículos rocosos. Kristoff señaló el camino hacía la entrada de una de las tantas cavernas rocosas.

— Me sorprende que no halla lobos en esta zona — comentó Anna.

— A mi también — respondió el recolector

Anna y Kristoff comenzaron a armar un improvisado campamento dentro de la boca de una de las cavernas. El muchacho se sorprendió al ver cuanto había aprendido su novia acerca de la supervivencia en el bosque, ya que apenas tuvo que darle instrucciones, antes de que ella comenzara a armar una fogata por sí sola. El recolector miró a las dos nobles que se encontraban encogidas en una esquina, y no se atrevió a siquiera compararlas con la princesa, pues él sabía que no había una pizca de cobardía en el pequeño cuerpo de su novia, si de ella hubiera dependido, habría luchado hasta el final, eso era lo que ella siempre hacía.

— Por favor, díganme que lograron traer algo con que cubrirse— dijo Anna a las nobles. Su voz se escuchaba molesta y algo autoritaria.

— Trajimos nuestros chales — respondió Mary.

— Eso es algo, pero no será suficiente— dijo Anna — tomen esto— dijo quitándose su capa morada— será perfecta para las dos.

— Debe ser una broma, no compartiré una capa sucia mientras nos acostamos en el piso — se quejó Diana.

— No creo que evitar morir de frío sea una broma— dijo Anna de una manera tan sería que bien parecía que Elsa hubiera dicho aquellas palabras.

— Puedes usar mi capa o regresar al bosque y enfrentar a los lobos y a los ladrones, la elección es tuya— le propuso Anna. Tanto Diana como Mary permanecieron en silencio y se acercaron a la fogata mientras que decidían como compartirían la pieza de tela. La princesa camino hacia el recolector de hielo quien había visto toda la escena en silencio.

— ¿Te molesta si compartimos tu saco de dormir? — preguntó Anna. Kristoff le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada mientras que apartaba el cobertor.

— tu sabes perfectamente que aquí siempre habrá un lugar libre para ti — respondió. Anna se arrodilló junto a el, se quitó las botas y se metió en el saco de dormir dándole la espalda al recolector. Kristoff se preguntó si las dos chicas que se encontraban al otro lado de la caverna se habrían dado cuenta, pues se armaría todo un escándalo en la corte si ellas decidían llevar rumores.

La cintura de Anna se movió hacia él, como si tuviera vida propia. El recolector se dio cuenta de cuales eran sus intenciones, por lo que llevó sus labios junto a su oído.

— Cualquiera que piense que mi princesa siempre tiene buenas intenciones es porque no la conoce — susurró, y sintió a Anna reír suavemente. Después, llevó su mano hacía los botones del cuello de la camisa de su novia. Kristoff introdujo sus dedos por debajo del tejido y sintió la piel de su cuello hasta la base de sus senos, justo hasta donde llegaba el extremo de su corset. Después, dejó su hombro al descubierto y lo besó.

— Y el que trate de hacerla sentir inadecuada, es un tonto — murmuró — porque yo nunca había conocido alguien tan valiente como para atravesar las montañas en plena nevada para salvar a su gente, o una persona que pudiera amar incondicionalmente, y perdonar sin sentir rencor. Alguien que fuera capaz de dar su vida por amor. — una vez dichas estas palabras, Kristoff sumergió su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Mientras que Anna se volteaba hacía él.

— Gracias — susurró tras lo que le dio un largo beso en los labios. El recolector de hielo se quedó paralizado por algunos momentos, el único movimiento que logró realizar, fue tomar a Anna entre sus brazos. Ella se sentía pequeña y quebradiza, aunque Kristoff sabía muy bien que la mujer frente a él era capaz de vencer todos los obstáculos que le pusieran, no había nadie más inquebrantable que su alegre princesa, y por eso la amaba.

— Hay que dormir, mañana nos espera una larga caminata — murmuró el recolector, tras lo que le dio un suave beso en la nuca.

— Tienes razón.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol brilló pálidamente durante aquella mañana otoñal. Anna terminó de alistar el poco equipaje que llevaba y les indicó a las dos nobles que debían seguir. Las palabras de Kristoff tuvieron un efecto extraordinario en su autoestima, pues en cierta forma él estaba en lo cierto, Anna no tenía que justificarse frente a nadie para demostrar cuanto valía realmente. Elsa tampoco tenía que hacerlo. Su pobre hermana parecía luchar contra la corriente para lograr que la aceptaran y la consideraran una de ellos, cuando en realidad, ninguna de las chicas podía ser parte de ese mundo en el que no fueron criadas.

— ¿Cómo logras caminar tanto? — le preguntó Mary mientras avanzaban a través de los pastizales. Aquello sonó más como una especie de queja que como una verdadera pregunta.

— Solo lo hago — respondió Anna encogiéndose de hombros.

— Esto es imposible — refunfuñó Diana.

— No lo es — negó Anna pacientemente — solo tenemos que seguir hasta que lleguemos a la posada.

— No lo voy a hacer — dijo tajantemente Diana quien se cruzó de brazos y se quedó parada en la mitad del camino. — debe haber alguien buscándonos, de seguro nos encontraran. Después de todo, yo soy una duquesa, ellos no pueden dejarme aquí.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Anna entre molesta y divertida por la ingenua arrogancia de su compañera de viaje, quien creía que tendrían más suerte si se quedaban a esperar con los brazos cruzados. En ese momento, la princesa miró a Kristoff por el rabillo del ojo ¿por qué no decía nada? ¿por qué no intervenía? .

— Bien — comenzó Anna nuevamente — si crees que esa es una buena idea, entonces quédate. Aunque no te aseguro que a los lobos a al frio del bosque les importe que tu seas una duquesa. Yo sugiero que continuemos— dijo la princesa de una forma tan amable como autoritaria. Kristoff sonrió levemente, mientras veía a las dos chicas continuar el camino detrás de su novia.

— Vaya, eso dio miedo, pero creo que me agradó— bromeó el muchacho mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Anna.

— Por su puesto.

La tarde caía, y el grupo tuvo que acelerar el paso, pues no podían dejar que la oscuridad los sorprendiera nuevamente en el bosque. Eran cerca de las tres, cuando llegaron a la explanada donde se alzaba la pequeña villa donde quedaba la posada de las chicas.

— Mira Diana, ya llegamos — dijo Mary muy emocionada al ver la casa al final del camino.

— Sí, ya llegamos — respondió Diana, quien después se dirigió a la princesa. — no lo habríamos hecho de no ser por ti — aceptó la duquesa. Anna le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

— Olvidas a Kristoff, gracias a él estamos con vida — dijo la chica mientras enredaba su brazo con el de su novio.

— Gracias Kristoff — respondieron.

Los cuatro viajeros bajaron la colina hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la posada. Pero la sorpresa de Anna fue grande al ver un enorme grupo de personas ubicadas frente a la casa. Se trataba de soldados de la guardia real y de un llamativo carruaje.

— ¡Anna!

— ¡Elsa! — respondió la princesa, al ver a la reina en la entrada, esperándola con los ojos llorosos y los brazos abiertos. Elsa abrazó a su hermana menor, pues aquella había sido uno de los peores días de su vida. La Reina se culpaba una y otra vez por su desaparición. Ella la había mandado a cuidar a ese par de nobles consentidas que habían despreciado su hospitalidad, y por aquella razón, estuvo a punto de perderla.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿estás herida? — preguntó Elsa mientras inspeccionaba a su hermana.

— No, estoy bien — contestó la princesa — ellas también lo están— dijo. En ese momento, la Reina se fijó en la presencia del par de nobles que miraban la escena con el silencio propio de quien se siente culpable.

— Su majestad — saludaron las dos chicas mientras hacían una reverencia.

—Lamentamos mucho haber producido este desastre— comenzó Mary — si hubiéramos escuchado su advertencia esto no habría sucedido— dijo la chica. Elsa asintió.

— Yo también me disculpo, su majestad — dijo Diana.

— Su disculpa es aceptada— asintió la reina sin soltar la mano de su hermana. De repente, Elsa compartió otro abrazo con Kristoff.

— Gracias por traerla— dijo Elsa con lagrimas en los ojos. — hay alguien esperándote — dijo mientras señalaba un animal café junto a su carruaje.

— ¡Sven! — exclamó el recolector.

— Es muy inteligente, llegó por sí solo a la posada, al igual que los tres guardias y el cochero, ellos también se encuentran bien, y nos informaron de la situación. Mandaré un mensaje para que dejen de buscarlos— comentó la reina.

Anna tomó el brazo de su hermana, y el de Kristoff. Los tres tenían una familia hecha de retazos, de piezas rotas que habían encontrado por el camino, pero que encajaban perfectamente para hacerlos felices. Elsa y Anna se miraron, y decidieron silenciosamente que no importaba lo que nadie pensara, lo verdaderamente importante estaba más allá del simple orgullo.

Fin.

Hola a todos, en casi todos los fandoms donde he escrito tengo una colección de drables mini oneshots que me sirven para descansar de mis long fics, Frozen no es la excepción. Para estas historias me estoy basando en una lista de prompts que encontré en un archivo viejo, ni siquiera me acuerdo de donde lo saqué, el primer pompt era: "encuentro fortuito", ya sé que en algún punto me perdí, pero me gustó esta historia, espero que a ustedes también les halla gustado.


	2. Un momento único kristanna Raiting M

**Advertencia: seguí con la lista de prompts que encontré que en aquel archivo viejo, el de este capitulo es "biblioteca". Este fic está ambientado en el universo de Harry Potter, más concretamente en Howgarts. Sin embargo, no es un crossover. Pero si tiene Smut, no tan grafico, pero smut. Así que quedan advertidos**.

 _[Un momento Único]_

Kristoff Bjorgman había dejado su clase de encantamientos temprano, la semana pasada había padecido de un feo resfriado, por lo que pidió permiso para retirarse. Después de una corta visita a la enfermería, Kristoff se sentía completamente bien como para pasar a la biblioteca a devolver unos cuantos libros.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban ocupados con los preparativos de la noche de Halloween. Aquella tarde era perfecta para dejar los libros y adelantar su tarea atrasada. Sin embargo, existía otra razón para que él quisiera visitar la biblioteca en vez de atragantarse de pastel de zanahoria en el gran comedor.

— Buenas tardes — saludó Kristoff acercándose al mostrador, sin embargo, nadie le contestó. —¿hay alguien aquí? — preguntó el muchacho.

— Hola— contestó la linda ayudante de la bibliotecaria.

— Hola Anna — respondió Kristoff algo embobado por aquella chica con la que había salido en varias ocasiones.

.

.

.

.

Kristoff era un poco mayor que Anna, y nunca la había notado hasta hacía un par de meses antes. Una tarde, el muchacho se hallaba caminando por los jardines del colegio cuando se encontró a aquella pelirroja bajita y delgada, que hablaba extremadamente rápido y con una voz algo chillona mirando hacia el bosque prohibido. .

— Necesito encontrar a mi hermana — le dijo — Elsa es muy sensible, sus encantamientos a veces se salen de control. ella huyó al bosque prohibido y no ha regresado, tengo que sacarla de allí antes de que anochezca— dijo la chica casi desesperada.

Kristoff miró hacia el bosque. Él sabía mejor que nadie que aquel era un sitio peligroso, después de todo, el guardabosques del colegio había pasado varios meses enseñándole todo acerca de la vida salvaje, pues él deseaba trabajar con animales mágicos una vez se graduara.

— No es buena idea que entres ahí tu sola, soy el aprendiz del guardabosque y se que es muy peligroso estar allí dentro — respondió Kristoff.

—¿Eres el aprendiz del guardabosques? — preguntó emocionada— entonces, tu eres quien puede ayudarme, necesito encontrar a mi hermana, pero no podría hacerlo sin ti— pidió la chica.

—Lo siento princesa, pero no soy guía de turismo— respondió Kristoff quien se preparó para dar media vuelta e irse.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Anna mientras lo tomaba firmemente por el brazo — si quieres, puedo pagarte, o darte otra cosa, lo que sea, pero necesito sacar a mi hermana de allí— insistió la chica. Kristoff pensó con cabeza fría la situación, pues aquello era algo que no se repetiría en una segunda ocasión.

— No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme— dijo el muchacho.

— Te equivocas — contestó la chica — dime tu nombre— insistió.

— Kristoff Bjorgman — contestó el muchacho.

— Kristoff… — comentó la pelirroja — conozco a un Kristoff, es de último año y debe casi 40 galeones en multas de biblioteca. Si tu lo deseas, yo puedo hacer que desaparezcan. — le propuso la muchacha.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — preguntó el chico incrédulo.

— Por su puesto — respondió la chica — mi nombre es Anna Arandelle, soy voluntaria en la biblioteca, así que puedo ayudarte — insistió la chica.

— En ese caso, creo que tenemos un trato, Anna Arandelle — respondió Kristoff tomándole la mano y apretándola firmemente. Anna le devolvió el gesto y le brindó una sonrisa.

Kristoff y Anna se sumergieron en la profundidad del bosque prohibido mientras que ella lo seguía muy de cerca tomándole la mano de tanto en tanto. Caminaron por casi dos horas, y aún no encontraban a la hermana de la muchacha. De repente, Kristoff vio la figura de una chica rubia quien parecía llorar mientras abrazaba sus rodillas a su cuerpo y recostaba la espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

— Quédate aquí, por favor — pidió Anna mientras que corría en dirección a la chica. Anna y su hermana mayor hablaron por algunos minutos, mientras que Kristoff pateaba las pequeñas rocas bajo sus pies para distraerse. La conversación parecía muy acalorada, a juzgar por la forma en que gesticulaban y alzaban la voz de tanto en tanto. Al parecer, la hermana mayor tenía poderes muy evolucionados que a menudo se salían de control.

— Ya te dije que no puedo regresar — gritó Elsa, mientras que un rayo de luz azul golpeaba a su hermana menor en el pecho. Anna cayó al suelo, en tanto que Kristoff corría hacía ella y la examinaba.

— ¿Qué le pasó? — preguntó el muchacho molesto.

— Yo no… Yo no quería … — empezó Elsa nerviosa, pero Kristoff no se hallaba de humor para lidiar con excusas.

— No te pregunté si querías o no hacerlo, lo que deseo saber es que le hiciste — insistió Kristoff perdiendo la paciencia.

— Creo que la aturdí— dijo Elsa nerviosa y pálida.

— Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería — dijo Kristoff mientras que levantaba a Anna en sus brazos, ella se sentía increíblemente liviana, pero se veía de un color pálido que lo hizo sentir aprensivo.

— Por favor, por favor — lloró Elsa. Kristoff cruzó el bosque en cuestión de minutos, pero cuando llegó a la enfermería se sentía increíblemente cansado. Anna pesaba más de lo que había anticipado.

Kristoff pasó las horas siguientes sentado junto a la cama de Anna, esperando a que la chica despertara, mientras que escuchaba las conversaciones entre Elsa y los profesores que venían a interrogarla acerca de lo sucedido " _fue solo un accidente_ " la defendió el muchacho cada vez que alguien trataba si quiera de culparla por lo sucedido. Después de todo, Elsa tan solo era una victima de las circunstancias.

Anna tuvo que pasar un par de días en la enfermería, y en ese tiempo, Kristoff se enteró de muchos aspectos de su vida personal. Para comenzar, su hermana Elsa tenía pánico a acercársele, pues aquella no era la primera vez que hería a la chica. Pero lo más perturbador de todo, era que la pelirroja tenía un novio. El sujeto era Hans Westergard, el conocido buscador estrella del equipo de Quiddich de Slytherin, pero el muy patán no fue a visitarla ni siquiera una sola vez durante su estadía en aquel lugar.

Anna se sentía triste, eso se notaba a leguas, por lo que Kristoff se propuso a visitarla diariamente, y llevarle trozos de chocolate y revistas. Un fin de semana, durante su visita semanal a Honeydukes, el muchacho le compró un reno de peluche, aquello era lo más cursi y tonto que hubiera hecho por una chica, pero en cuanto vio su alegre rostro al destapar la bolsa que lo contenía, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

— Esto es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mi — dijo suavemente.

— No he visto a tus padres, ¿no van a venir a visitarte? — preguntó Kristoff mirando a los lados.

— Murieron hace tres años, durante las vacaciones vivimos con un par de tutores — dijo la chica.

Aquel era un punto que los dos tenían en común, ninguno de los dos tenían padres, pero, a diferencia de Kristoff, la chica estaba cubierta de dinero. Los Arandelle eran una de las familias más ricas de todo el país, he incluso estaban relacionados con la realeza muggle, lo que la hacía prácticamente una princesa, mientras que él no era más que un huérfano que había pasado su niñez en un orfanato campestre, asistía al colegio gracias a la beneficencia y trabajaba en sus ratos libres para ganar algo de dinero.

Anna podía ser una verdadera princesa, pero lo trataba con la mayor dulzura y respeto. Así mismo, ella estaba muy agradecida por toda la atención que le brindaba, como si nadie lo hubiera hecho antes. No habían pasado más de tres semanas antes de que Kristoff se diera cuenta de que estaba loco por ella. El día en el que Anna finalmente pudo dejar la enfermería, el muchacho tuvo el dudoso placer de conocer al famoso novio, mientras que él arrastraba la silla de ruedas camino a la sala común de Hufflepuff donde pensaba dejarla para que se relajara un poco.

— Anna — la saludo mientras se agachaba hacía ella y le daba un beso forzado y algo brusco en los labios. — gracias por encargarte de ella. Yo la llevaré de aquí en adelante— dijo el sujeto mientras le quitaba las manijas de la silla de ruedas.

— Adiós Kristoff — se despidió Anna mientras le hacía una seña con la mano, y abrazaba el reno que le había dado con más fuerza a su pecho. — pasa a verme a la biblioteca mañana. Yo cumpliré mi parte del trato — le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

— ¿Qué trato? — preguntó Hans en voz baja mientras se alejaban de él.

— El fue quien me ayudó a encontrar a Elsa — dijo Anna suavemente.

Kristoff fue a visitar a Anna al día siguiente en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, no la encontró alegre y sonriente como siempre, sino ligeramente triste.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Kristoff preocupado.

— Hans y yo terminamos— dijo Anna mientras tenía su cabeza recostada en su mano en tanto etiquetaba un par de libros con su varita.

— ¿Fue por mi culpa? — la interrogó nuevamente mientras recordaba la cara del buscador de Slythering al verlo empujando la silla de ruedas de Anna.

— No fue tu culpa, fue la suya — dijo Anna quien aún seguía molesta por la escena del día anterior — aunque tengo que reconocer que no hubiera tenido el valor para hacer lo que hice si no hubiera sido por Elsa.

Kristoff decidió no insistir más en el asunto mientras que seguía a Anna por toda la biblioteca. Ella cumplió su parte del trato y borró su historial de deudas, lo que el muchacho agradecía, ya que aquel era el dinero que lograría reunir en casi un mes de trabajo.

— Anna… — empezó Kristoff sintiéndose muy nervioso en tanto las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban. — crees que ahora que terminaste con Hans… yo podría, tu sabes… visitarte — le pidió el muchacho sin atreverse a darle la cara.

— Sí, eso me encantaría — dijo Anna dándose media vuelta y dedicándole una sonrisa. Al día siguiente, Kristoff volvió a visitar a Anna en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, una conocida lo interceptó antes de que pudiera llegar a ella.

— ¿Eres Kristoff, no es verdad? — preguntó Elsa quien lo miraba de reojo.

— Yo soy… — comenzó la chica.

— Sé quien eres, no podría olvidarme de ti — dijo Kristoff mientras dejaba salir una ligera risa. Elsa se ruborizó, pues era claro que tras todo el desastre que había ocasionado, él debía acordarse de ella.

— Sé que quieres salir con mi hermana — dijo Elsa altivamente, haciéndole entender que ella tenía la situación bajo control— pero creo que deberías saber algo antes de hacerlo — le advirtió. Elsa le contó la parte de la historia que Anna había decidido omitir, es decir, su ruptura con Hans. Al parecer, el dichoso novio la llevó a una de las tantas salas de estudio del castillo, con tan mala suerte que su hermana mayor entraba a aquel lugar.

Según Elsa, Hans le gritó a Anna, reclamándole una y otra vez porque estaba con Kristoff, y en el calor de la discusión, le quitó el reno de felpa que la chica llevaba en las manos. Anna se molestó mucho, y se puso de pie. Sin embargo, al no encontrarse completamente fuerte, ella cayó al piso. Fue entonces, cuando Elsa decidió intervenir.

— ¿Puedes creer el coraje de aquel patán? — preguntó Elsa a Kristoff — no tuvo la decencia de visitarla durante las dos semanas que estuvo en el hospital, pero sí pudo gritarla y humillarla frente a mi— se quejó.

Elsa estaba furiosa. Ella ayudó a su hermana a ponerse de pie y a sentarse en la silla, mientras que no dejaba de decirle a Hans lo que pensaba acerca de él.

— Deja de creerte la gran cosa Elsa Arandelle — contestó Hans — tu y tu hermana no son más que un par de fenómenos. La única razón por la que estoy con ella es porque papá y mis hermanos me dijeron que tenía que conquistarla, ya que su familia es muy rica, cuando en realidad no es más que una muchacha simplona y algo estúpida — dijo. Cuando Hans se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, ya era demasiado tarde. Anna se levantó de su silla nuevamente, y le dio una sonora bofetada.

— Vámonos Anna — dijo Elsa — yo te llevaré a la sala común de Hufflepuff

Desde ese día, las dos hermanas se mantuvieron más cerca la una de la otra. Anna siempre había soñado pasar más tiempo con la mayor, así que estaba muy feliz de que Elsa estuviera dispuesta a hacer aquel cambio en su vida.

— Más te vale que no la lastimes — amenazó Elsa a Kristoff — y por lo que más quieras, detén aquella locura — dijo la chica mientras señalaba a Anna quien se hallaba en una escalerilla arreglando libros mientras que unos Gryffindor de tercer año trataban de ver por debajo de su falda. Kristoff frunció el entrecejo.

— Con gusto lo detendré — dijo el muchacho mientras caminaba hacía ella.

Kristoff y Anna comenzaron a salir juntos, a menudo iban a Hogsmade juntos o pasaban las tardes en el bosque y en los jardines en donde Anna lo ayudaba a hacer su trabajo. Él había descubierto que aunque la chica no fuera tan estudiosa como todos pensaban, ella era voluntaria en la biblioteca porque le encantaban los libros y las novelas, pero sus favoritos, eran los cuentos de Hadas y romance. Kristoff nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, tan alegre y puro que estuviera dispuesto a dar su corazón al primer llamado.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta al presente, Kristoff observó a Anna poner los libros en los estantes con ojos soñadores mientras hacía a un lado los que deseaba leer. En momentos como aquellos, el muchacho se preguntaba que pensaría Anna si ella hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, si hubiera sabido cuanto deseo despertaba en él el constante movimiento de su falda de lado a lado, o el brillo de sus perfectas y hermosas trenzas, tentándolo a deshacerlas entre sus manos.

— Pensé que estarías en el gran comedor con todos los demás — dijo Anna despertándolo de su ensueño.

— No tenía ganas de ir, prefería pasar la tarde contigo, después bajaremos a cenar— comentó el muchacho mientras encogía los hombros.

— ¿Hans y el resto del equipo de Quidditch aún te hacen la vida imposible? — preguntó Anna.

— Por su puesto — respondió el muchacho — aún me lanzan comida cada vez que paso junto a la mesa de Slytherin, y me gritan cosas como sangre sucia, o que mi uniforme es de segunda. Eso ya lo sé, y no me avergüenza ser quien soy, ellos no pueden tocarme — dijo Kristoff con orgullo.

A pesar de lo anterior, Anna se volteó hacía él mientras se mordía el labio firmemente, no podía creer que su ex novio fuera tan cruel como para tomarla contra un chico como Kristoff, parecía como si nunca lo hubiera conocido realmente.

— Si quieres puedo hablar con Hans, puedo tratar de razonar con él — propuso Anna. Kristoff sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su pobre novia. Él sabía perfectamente que Hans Westergard era del tipo de personas para las que su orgullo y ego eran lo más importante, por lo que no importaba cuantas palabras cruzara con Anna, él jamás le perdonaría quitarle la posibilidad de entrar en una familia tan prestigiosa y rica como los Arandelle.

— No quiero que hagas eso — dijo Kristoff. Después, el muchacho se puso de pie y caminó hacía ella dándole un beso en los labios.

— Ven conmigo — suspiró Anna sin separarse de él. Anna lo guió hasta la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, hasta una pequeña puerta que conducía a una escalera en espiral.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Kristoff mientras descendían sin mayor luz que la de la varita de Anna.

— Aquí es donde se guardan los libros que tenemos en reserva — explicó la chica — mira esto— indicó mientras que una lucecita salía de su varita y se ubicaba sobre sus cabezas. La luz llegó hasta el techo, y se metió en una bola de cristal. De repente, una reacción en cadena tuvo lugar, y varias docenas de burbujas se prendieron a través del gran deposito.

— Este es mi lugar favorito en toda la biblioteca — dijo Anna emocionada. — siempre que me siento triste vengo a leer aquí —confesó la chica. Kristoff entró al deposito de libros en compañía de Anna, y caminó a través de las mesas y los estantes repletos de libros.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? — preguntó Kristoff mientras abrazaba a Anna y pegaba su frente a la de la chica.

— No lo sé — respondió Anna jugueteando con el nudo de su corbata. Kristoff la tomó por la cintura y la acercó aún más a él.

— Claro que lo sabes — dijo Kristoff.

— Para que nadie me viera mientras hago esto — dijo Anna mientras lo besaba suavemente en los labios.

— Anna… — suspiró Kristoff.

Anna no supo exactamente que pasó, pero dejó que el le acariciara el mentón mientras dejaba que se deshacía de su capa y desabrochara los botones de su sweater gris. La chica se sonrojó, se mordió el labio y comenzó a imitarlo. La delicadeza con la que Anna llevaba a cabo estos movimientos lo sobrecogió, sentía sus dedos rozar con la piel de su pecho como si fuera el toque de una mariposa, la simple sensación le llevaba desearla más y más.

— Anna… — repitió Kristoff mientras la tomaba bruscamente por las caderas y apartaba la camisa que colgaba de sus hombros. Kristoff besó el cuello de Anna. Ella parecía asustada, pero también se veía feliz y dispuesta a disfrutar la sensación.

Kristoff se arrodilló frente a Anna. El tapete debajo de sus rodillas se sentía suave y cómodo, por lo que el muchacho se emocionó al pensar que podría ser un escenario propicio para lo que se aproximaba. Kristoff llevó sus manos hacía los muslos de Anna besándolos y mordisqueándolos ligeramente. Ella se veía ansiosa, pero nerviosa como nunca. El muchacho jugueteó con el borde de la falda mientras acariciaba la sensible piel de la parte alta de sus piernas.

— Ahh… — gimió Anna quien tuvo que luchar por mantenerse de pie. Kristoff sonrió al escuchar aquello, y levantó su mano hasta que alcanzó el botón de la falda, la cual calló al suelo junto al resto de ropa que le había quitado momentos antes.

Kristoff se puso de pie mientras la enfrentaba mirándola a los ojos, al verla frente a él, vestida tan solo con su ropa interior blanca de encaje, el muchacho supo que no lograría resistir mucho más. Rápidamente, terminó de desvestirse, de tal manera, que se encontró completamente desnudo en cuestión de segundos. Anna se puso tan nerviosa al ver aquello, que tomó los extremos de sus trenzas con la intención de cubrir sus senos de su mirada.

— No hagas eso, quiero verte — dijo Kristoff tomándole las muñecas y apartándolas de su pecho. — eres muy hermosa.

— Gracias — susurró Anna sonrojándose aún más.

— En verdad lo eres — repitió Kristoff al darse cuenta de que ella no dejaba de sentirse asustada — ven aquí — dijo el muchacho tomándola entre sus brazos. El contacto de su piel desnuda y el roce lo estaban volviendo loco. Kristoff llevó sus manos hacía el cierre del sostén, y se deshizo de él lo más rápidamente que pudo, para luego tomar sus pequeños senos entre sus manos y comenzar a acariciarlos.

Él no sabía exactamente por cuanto tiempo había deseado aquello, pero no quería perderse el más mínimo detalle. Kristoff condujo suavemente a Anna hacía el piso y la colocó justo debajo de él. Ella era sorprendentemente cariñosa al acariciar su rostro y su pecho, a pesar de que se encontraba nerviosa como nunca.

— ¿Lista? — preguntó Kristoff dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

— Lista — respondió Anna mientras abría sus piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse dentro de ellas. Kristoff aprovechó la oportunidad para acariciar la parte externa de los muslos de Anna, por lo que ella volvió a gemir suavemente.

— No voy a resistir mucho si sigues haciendo eso — comentó Kristoff.

— Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que estás esperando? Hazlo ya — contestó Anna quien también estaba impaciente.

Kristoff entró en ella con suavidad, en tanto las manos de Anna se aferraban con fuerza a sus hombros y apretaba los ojos. Sin embargo, ella los abrió de repente y le dedicó una mirada sorprendida.

— No dolió tanto — exclamó Anna sorprendida. — él me lastimaba.

— No tiene porque ser así — dijo Kristoff en tanto le daba un beso en la mejilla— no va a ser así. — suspiró mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica que solo podía ser producto una oleada de placer. Anna volvió a gemir al sentir a Kristoff moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

— Anna, mi hermosa Anna — repitió Kristoff como si se tratara de un mantra, mientras los dos continuaban aquel primitivo baile que llevaban en perfecta sincronía. Era la primera vez en la que ella no se sentía como un simple objeto de placer, al que sencillamente se usa y desecha. Toda esta escena era diferente, había amor verdadero en la ecuación.

— Te amo — murmuró Anna.

— Yo también te amo, Anna — le respondió Kristoff mientras seguía entrando en ella. Pronto, el ritmo se volvió aún más rápido, por lo que Anna tuvo que luchar por mantener la respiración, y de manera instintiva, abrazó sus piernas al torso de su compañero.

— ¡Anna! — exclamó Kristoff al sentir este repentino movimiento. Era claro que pronto alcanzaría un orgasmo.

— Kristoff… por favor yo no… Kristoff… ya… — dijo Anna mientras temblaba ligeramente debajo de cuerpo del muchacho. Kristoff conservó el ritmo por algunos minutos más, hasta que sintió que no podría contenerse más, su cuerpo tembló como si un volcán viviera en su interior, y quedó exhausto encima del cuerpo de la chica.

Kristoff temía que con su peso pudiera lastimar a Anna quien aún se encontraba debajo de él, por lo que aprovechó mientras se hacía a un lado para besarla una ultima vez en los labios. La chica le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

— Eso fue muy hermoso — dijo Anna.

— Si lo fue — respondió Kristoff mientras apartaba el flequillo de Anna de sus ojos — pero creo que una perversa parte de mi inocente Anna lo tenía todo planeado — comentó el muchacho acariciándole la mejilla.

— Tengo que reconocer que tienes razón — aceptó Anna — por lo que no debes preocuparte, estamos protegidos.

— Eso es un alivio — suspiró Kristoff.

— No te hubiera dejado hacerlo si no hubiera sido así — aclaró Anna.

— Tengo la impresión de que pronto comenzará el banquete en el gran comedor — comentó Kristoff — ¿quieres ir?

— No realmente — confesó Anna.

— Yo tampoco — aceptó Kristoff.

Kristoff se acercó a Anna y la abrazó nuevamente, mientras que los dos disfrutaban aquel momento, pues sabían que nunca más se volvería a presentar de aquella perfecta manera. Puede que en su futuro quedaran nuevos encuentros, y nuevas caricias que sirvieran para curar las heridas y la soledad del pasado, pero, aquel instante era precioso e irrepetible como una gota de agua, por lo que ellos estaban dispuestos a no dejarlo ir por nada del mundo.

* * *

Hola a todos, creo que mancillé la honorable biblioteca de Howgarts. Bien, la verdad es que no soy la primera, ni la última que va a ambientar sus cochinadas en este lugar, he leído muchas cosas y "cosotas" que han pasado allí.

Nunca había escrito un Au como este, y si quieren que sea honesta al 100%. Probablemente me lo pensaría dos veces antes de leérmelo porque casi no me gusta leer Au, pero que diablos, tenía esta idea en la idea en la cabeza y cuando comencé a escribirla estaba, literalmente, con la cabeza recién abierta por la mitad, y por lo tanto, algo sedada, cansada y adolorida, por lo que creo que me he ganado el derecho a escribir lo que quiera aunque ya no queden casi lectores en esta sección. En fin… lamento el smut, no, no es cierto, no lo lamento, siempre presumo que no tengo vergüenza a la hora de escribir raiting M (eso me lo quitó la sección de Naruto, allí la gente si que no tiene vergüenza) pero en realidad era mucho ruido y pocas nueces, pues nunca había hecho nada así para esta sección, en fin, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, nos leemos, adiós.


	3. Derritiendo el hielo Kristanna

_**[Derritiendo el Hielo]**_

Anna trató de recuperar su respiración mientras daba pasos agigantados por los picos congelados. Ella no era una experta escaladora ni mucho menos, a decir verdad, no había dejado el castillo de Arandelle en meses, por lo que aquel trayecto le estaba resultando especialmente difícil. De repente, Anna dio un paso en falso y cayó de frente hacía el suelo. La princesa dejo salir un leve grito, mientras se lastimaba la mano con el hielo congelado y la gravilla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Kristoff mientras se acercaba hacia ella. El recolector de hielo tenía un semblante tranquilo y su tono sonaba desinteresado, pero, aún así, se agachó y la levantó con delicadeza. Anna no entendía a aquel hombre de la montaña, quien al principio sintió un obvio desagrado por ella. Sin embargo, tras una semana de viaje por aquel bosque helado, la princesa estaba comenzando a pensar que probablemente podría agradarle.

En aquel momento, Anna se reprendió a sí misma, pues sabía que su constante deseo de ser aceptada debía ser algo patético ante los ojos de algunos, pero no podía evitar querer llegar a un punto en el que él la llamara su amiga.

—Debemos parar aquí— dijo Kristoff de repente. — será mejor que instalemos el campamento— recomendó en un tono duro y sin ninguna delicadeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué? — preguntó Anna sorprendida. — aún podemos caminar un poco más, todavía queda luz solar, si seguimos estaremos más cerca de Elsa— dijo la princesa preocupada.

— No voy a seguir caminando en el estado en el que te encuentras — sentenció Kristoff mientras inspeccionaba la zona.

— Yo me encuentro bien— dijo Anna subiendo el tono de voz.

— Eso no es cierto, apenas puedes respirar y se nota que te está dando mal de altura — respondió el recolector quien comenzó a recoger ramas para hacer una fogata.

— Pero... Yo tengo que encontrar a Elsa, y tengo que hacer que ella descongele Arandelle— contestó Anna preocupada — yo puedo caminar por un rato más, aguantaré — dijo la princesa quien trataba de llegar a un acuerdo con el recolector. Kristoff se quedó mirándola por un breve instante, a ella le hubiera gustado saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

— No lo harás — contestó Kristoff en tono de voz calmado.

— Claro que si— negó Anna dirigiéndole una breve sonrisa. Kristoff negó con la cabeza y siguió recogiendo leña para la fogata que pensaba armar.

— Se útil y ayúdame a recoger madera seca — dijo el recolector— aunque pensándolo bien, sería mejor que te quedarás ahí sentada mientras te recuperas, _princesa_ — dijo Kristoff. A Anna no le gustó la forma en la le salió la última palabra, ya que bien parecía que se estuviera burlando de ella.

— Voy a ir contigo — Afirmó Anna con firmeza al tiempo que se ponía frente a Kristoff impidiéndole el paso.

— Este no es el castillo de Arandelle, aquí no puedes andar por ahí repartiendo órdenes— dijo Kristoff— debes permanecer sentada, ademas ¿eso es lo que le gusta a los de tu clase, no es verdad? Quedarse sentados mientras otros hacen el trabajo— comentó. Anna se molestó al escuchar la malicia en su tono de voz.

— Yo no planeo quedarme sentada, yo voy a ayudarte, te guste o no— contestó Anna subiendo el tono de voz.

— ¿A qué? Lo único que has hecho es estorbarme todo el camino —respondió Kristoff. Anna sabía que no debía tomarse aquel comentario en serio. Probablemente, el recolector se encontraba cansado y de mal humor por la pérdida de su trineo, o probablemente, era todo su culpa, al igual que había sucedido con Elsa, este hombre la consideraba una molestia.

— Tienes razón— aceptó Anna, quién se odió a sí misma por la forma en la que dijo aquellas palabras, ya que su voz se escuchó quebrada y seca. — lo mejor será que me quede aquí sentada — dijo Anna mientras se aproximaba a un gran tronco acostado cerca de allí.

Kristoff se le quedo mirando fijamente. Por un momento, Anna pensó que se disponía a decirle algo, pero rápidamente, él se dio media vuelta y se fue. La princesa se sentó en el tronco. No había nada que pudiera hacer para serle útil, en realidad, ella no servía, probablemente, por ello Elsa había decidido no contarle acerca de sus poderes. Anna tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire para evitar que las lágrimas salieran mientras esperaba a que Kristoff regresare.

.

.

.

.

Encontrar madera seca en aquellos parajes estaba resultando más difícil que guiar a la terca princesa a la Montaña del Norte. Anna era completamente exasperante, y a la vez, no podía despegar su atención de ella. Cada movimiento, cada palabra lo irritaba y lo atraía al mismo tiempo.

Kristoff negó mientras seguía recogiendo las pequeñas ramas que lograba encontrar. Quería sacarse las estúpidas ideas que se estaban formando en su cabeza, ella era una princesa, toda su vida no había recibido más que halagos de todos aquellos que la rodeaban, era mimada y querida mientras que él no había visto más que la cara mala del mundo. Además, existía un problema adicional: el prometido, el maravilloso y perfecto príncipe Hans, quien era " _su amor verdadero_ ". Kristoff río al recordar aquello. Ella era lo suficientemente ingenua para creer en ese tipo de cosas, y lo suficientemente solitaria como para aceptar la propuesta de aquel sujeto, luego de conocerlo por un par de horas.

El recolector de hielo se entristeció al recordar la forma en la que Anna lo miró tras decirle aquellas palabras. Kristoff sabía que la princesa no tenía que pagar por toda su frustración hacia el mundo, y por el hecho de que estuviera desarrollando una especie de amor no correspondido por ella. En realidad, él aún no podía afirmar que se trataba de amor, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que por lo menos sentía una fuerte atracción.

Frente a él había un sendero muy peligroso. Kristoff se encontraba caminando entre el lecho rocoso de una quebrada que se hallaba casi congelada. El recolector vio grandes bloques de hielo flotar sobre el agua, por lo que con su mano libre acomodo el cuello de su abrigo de piel para darse más calor. Era increíble que la reina Elsa hubiera hecho aquello por sí sola, y que ahora toda la existencia de un reino peligrara por aquel terrible accidente.

Kristoff miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que implícitamente había algo que estaba muy mal en aquel paisaje, como si la naturaleza llamara al verano, cuando una fuerza desconocida no le daba más que invierno. El recolector de hielo se estremeció al pensar cuán a atadas estaban sus vidas a una sola persona que tenía todo aquel poder. Aunque sí lo pensaba con detenimiento, aquello siempre había sido de esa manera. Después de todo, era el rey quien decidía quien vivía y quien moría, por su culpa podían irse a la guerra o vivir en tiempos de abundancia.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo enfadarse, en especial, porque quien estaba tratando de solucionar todo aquel desastre no era uno de los grandes políticos del parlamento, ni siquiera la misma persona que lo había ocasionado, sino alguien que no era la adecuada para una misión de este tipo. Si hubiera dependido de él, no la hubiera dejado ir sola a la Montaña del Norte.

Kristoff luchó con las piedras del río mientras hacia lo posible por no caerse. De repente, un extraño sonido lo alertó, parecía como si una especie de criatura estuviera oliendo y gruñendo muy suavemente cerca de él. El recolector de hielo levantó la mirada lentamente mientras que trataba de que sus movimientos no fueran muy bruscos. El muchacho se encontró de frente con un oso café que lo miraba con sus pupilas negras completamente dilatadas, se quedó perplejo al ver que había algo diferente en el pobre animal. Normalmente, los osos tenían una expresión tranquila, aún el más fiero llevaba siempre una especie de calma innata que Kristoff admiraba y envidiaba, pero el que se encontraba allí se veía distinto, casi confundido.

— _Debe ser el invierno_ — pensó Kristoff mientras comenzaba a dar débiles pasos hacía un lado. A pesar de que su vida estaba en riesgo, el recolector de hielo no pudo dejar de sentir pena por aquel pobre animal que padecía frio al igual que todos los demás. Debía ser extraño para aquel oso, un día estar a mitad del verano con abundantes bayas en los arboles y el calor en las faldas de la montaña, y sorpresivamente encontrarse en una fría e inclemente nevada, completamente contraria al correcto orden de la naturaleza.

De repente, una gran explosión llamó la atención de Kristoff. Una serie de luces rojas y azules se alzaron en el cielo. El recolector de hielo las reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de las bengalas que siempre llevaba en su mochila para casos de emergencia. El muchacho se molestó, no podía entender como Anna podía ser tan torpe como para encender aquellos cohetes. El oso se asustó al escuchar el ruido, por lo que dio media vuelta y se internó en el bosque.

— Ven conmigo, rápido — le ordenó Anna mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo obligaba a seguirla por el lado contrario al que había marchado el oso.

Kristoff se dejó llevar mientras lamentaba lo que había pensado instantes antes acerca de la chica. La verdad era que Anna no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Él quería creer que no era más que una niña mimada quien no había tenido más que gente besándole los pies mientras caminaba. Sin embargo, ella se había encargado de cerrarle la boca con cada una de sus acciones.

— Gracias — dijo Kristoff recuperando el aliento una vez se encontraron en un claro seguro. — me salvaste la vida, nuevamente — continuó el recolector de hielo.

— Pero también fui la culpable de que perdieras tu trineo, y de que mi hermana se enfadara y congelara el verano, y de que…

— ¿Es que acaso no sabes aceptar un cumplido? — preguntó Kristoff dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado. — además, fue tu hermana la que congeló el verano, no tu.

—Sí, pero yo…—empezó nuevamente Anna, por lo que Kristoff la tomó por los hombros mientras la miraba a los ojos.

— Deja de culparte por todo lo que sucede, y por lo que más quieras, deja de poner cargas que no puedes llevar sobre tus hombros — murmuró el recolector de hielo. Anna frunció el entrecejo.

— Yo no soy débil — dijo la chica quien pensó que él trataba de insinuar que ella no era más una patética niña que nunca podría sobrevivir en la montaña.

— No ceo que lo seas, es más, si lo fueras, jamás habrías llegado hasta este punto. Pero, tienes que saber reconocer cuando detenerte, y dejar de confiar tanto en la gente — dijo Kristoff sin bajar su mirada ni las manos de sus hombros.

— Oh, vamos, pero ahora te tengo a ti, y si no confiara en nadie, no te habría conocido — dijo Anna dedicándole una sonrisa — ni a Hans — agregó. Esto último fue lo que más molestó al recolector de hielo, pues si el famoso príncipe era su " _amor verdadero_ " ¿en dónde se encontraba en aquel momento?.

— ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de los extraños? — preguntó el recolector mientras la enfrentaba — tu no sabes quien soy yo, y tampoco conoces verdaderamente al tal Hans. Hay muchas personas inescrupulosas en estas montañas — continuó Kirstoff mientras le tomaba fuertemente la quijada — ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que yo no soy una de ellas? ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que no estaba tratando de llevarte a lo más profundo de la montaña para robarte tu dinero y dejarte morir en el bosque? — dijo el recolector de una manera que intencionalmente pretendía asustar a la princesa.

Anna trató de retirar su quijada de su agarre, pero el la sostuvo con más fuerza. Al ver los ojos azules de Anna dilatarse, y su respiración aumentar de ritmo, Kristoff entendió que estaba logrando lo que buscaba.

— Tu no puedes estar segura de que mis intenciones son buenas — dijo con la garganta seca pero la voz firme como nunca. Anna puso ambas manos en su pecho y lo apartó de ella, al tiempo que Kristoff comenzaba a reírse.

— ¡No te pases de listo conmigo! — le gritó Anna — ya sé que piensas que soy una idiota, pero no tienes que recordármelo cada cinco segundos. Lo único que me importa es salvar mi reino y recuperar a mi hermana — dijo firmemente mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a ascender la montaña. Kristoff entendió que se había excedido, pues si bien antes hirió el orgullo de la chica ahora se había metido con sus sentimientos.

— Anna, fue solo una broma, yo solo quería… — dijo Kristoff mientras le tomaba el codo. Sin embargo ella se dio media vuelta y se libró de su agarre.

— Hacerme ver cuan estúpida soy, ya lo entendí — gritó Anna, quien dio la vuelta y siguió por el camino en compañía de Sven. Kristoff se limitó a seguirla en silencio mientras que esperaba que la ira de la chica disminuyera antes de que alcanzaran la cima.

Cuando la tarde cayó y la temperatura comenzó a descender aún más. Hubo un momento en el que Kristoff pensó que moriría congelado, y fue ahí cuando decidió que era hora de detenerse.

— Cerca de aquí hay una serie de cavernas, podemos encontrar refugio — dijo el recolector sin obtener respuesta. Kristoff volteó a ver a Anna y se dio cuenta que lucía inusualmente pálida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó.

— Si — asintió Anna. Por su puesto, la princesa seguía de mal humor, por lo que no admitiría que sentía frio. Kristoff se preocupó al ver los somnolientos movimientos de la chica, si no paraban de inmediato ella podría padecer de aquel sueño frio que mata a los montañistas.

Tras un breve tramo, Kristoff y Anna llegaron a una de las cavernas en donde el recolector había pasado varias noches, en aquellas ocasiones en las que no lograba conseguir lo necesario para una habitación decente. El ambiente era frio y húmedo, olía bastante mal y temía que los murciélagos que se hallaban durmiendo al fondo se asustaran y se abalanzaran sobre ellos. Sin embargo, Anna permaneció en silencio y tan solo se limitó a ayudarlo a levantar el campamento como le había enseñado. Kristoff notó que ella ya no hablaba porque se encontrara molesta, sino porque se veía muy enferma.

De repente, Anna corrió sin el menor aviso hasta el fondo de la caverna, en donde se encontraba la entrada al largo sistema subterráneo, y vomitó en uno de los precipicios. La princesa se veía temblorosa y débil mientras se encontraba arrodillada sobre la tierra, era claro que había soportado en silencio por un par de horas aquel sentimiento. Kristoff se dirigió hacia ella con un saco de piel cargado de agua y le dio de beber.

Anna aceptó de inmediato. Ella aún se veía pálida y sudorosa mientras que diminutos cabellos se pegaban a sus sienes. Sus labios temblaban incontrolablemente. Kristoff trató de hacerle entender que todo estaba bien, que se encontraba a salvo, mientras frotaba sus mejillas y su espalda.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te encontrabas enferma? — preguntó Kristoff molesto, mientras la ayudaba a regresar junto al calor del fuego.

— Necesito encontrar a Elsa… — murmuró Anna quien ya se hallaba acostada bajo uno de los sacos de dormir del recolector. — Arandelle se está muriendo — susurró.

— Si tu mueres aquí no habrá nada que puedas hacer para detener el invierno — comentó el recolector, quien pronto se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida.

— Sven, ve junto a ella, dale calor — le ordenó el recolector al reno. Pronto, Kristoff también comenzó a sentir la amenaza del frio en sus huesos, por lo que decidió que debía sentarse junto a Sven. Anna no se percató de su presencia, pues se hallaba profundamente dormida.

Kristoff tomó una de sus tazas, disolvió un par de terrones de azúcar en ella y la mezcló con agua. Después, la puso a hervir con mucho cuidado de no quemar el fondo.

— Anna — dijo Kristoff mientras que la sacudía suavemente.

— Anna — repitió Kristoff al ver que no respondía. La princesa abrió lentamente los ojos, por lo que el recolector de hielo le acercó la taza — es agua con azúcar, tómala, te ayudará a entrar en calor — dijo el muchacho. Anna se reincorporó lentamente y tomó la bebida entre sus manos.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Anna en voz muy baja.

— Aún sigues molesta conmigo — afirmó Kristoff quien odió la forma desinteresada en como salieron aquellas palabras.

—Si — contestó Anna — pero eso no importa. Lo que sienta en este momento no tiene importancia, solo quiero encontrar a mi hermana — continuó la chica mientras tomaba la taza de las manos de Kristoff.

— Tengo la impresión de que lo que tu sientes nunca ha importado mucho para nadie — comentó Kristoff. El recolector sabía que estaba cometiendo una indiscreción al inmiscuirse en su vida privada — no eres la única — dijo Kristoff mirando hacía el fuego.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna no supo que responder la verdad era que aquel recolector no dejaba de intrigarla. Él era muy diferente a Hans, con el príncipe todo parecía ser claro y trasparente, sin muchas complicaciones, pero el recolector le ponía al frente suyo todo un interrogante. Él era frio, no obstante, había algo en su comportamiento que le decía que la quería cerca, y la princesa no podía dejar de preguntarse cual era la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía que olvidarse de aquello, ya se hallaba comprometida, y Hans no había sido otra cosa más que comprensivo con ella. Anna no quería herir los sentimientos de nadie.

—Me asusté mucho cuando vi aquel oso— comentó Anna quien quería desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

— ¿Tu lo viste? — preguntó Kristoff alarmado.

— Sí, estaba caminando hacía el rio, y recordé que tu estabas allí, por eso encendí los cohetes y corrí para asegurarme que estabas bien — le narró la chica.

— Me salvaste la vida — dijo Kristoff dedicándole una sonrisa — lamento haberme desquitarme contigo. Sé que no tienes la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado, es más, eres una de las pocas personas que están tratando de solucionarlo, no debí gritarte — se disculpó el recolector mientras revolvía la madera en la hoguera. Anna se sonrojó, no pensó que a nadie pudiera importarle que ella se hallara en aquel momento en la montaña.

— G-Gracias — tartamudeó Anna.

— No sé si realmente podremos sacar algo de este viaje, pero tengo que reconocer que eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido— comentó.

Anna levantó la cabeza al oír aquello, pues el recolector, al igual que el resto del reino, creían que su hermana era una especie de monstruo. Ella sabía la verdad, Elsa no era lo que la gente creía, nadie la conocía como lo hacía la princesa. Puede que Anna no hubiera estado complacida con aquel inusual invierno, pues sabía que tendría consecuencias catastróficas en los humanos y en la naturaleza, aún después de que terminara, pero tampoco podía dejar a su pobre hermana sola en la mitad de la montaña, sumergida en el temor y en unos poderes que ella no sabía manejar.

Lentamente, Anna miró a su alrededor. El invierno podía ser muy hermoso, pero había algo inadecuado en él. La montaña sufría por aquel cambio, al igual que todos sus habitantes.

— _La comida se está terminando_ — pensó Anna mientras observaba su taza con azúcar, hasta que un perturbador presentimiento la atacó: Elsa debía estar pasando hambre, pues no había forma de que ni siquiera un ave llegara a tal altura.

— _Tengo que traerla de vuelta_ — se dijo Anna mientras tomaba un nuevo trago de la bebida, mientras que sentía que esta le calentaba la garganta en una suave y placentera sensación.

— Sé que lograremos terminar con el invierno, sé que Elsa lo hará— dijo Anna como quien trata de reasegurarse algo altamente improbable. — _nadie la conoce como yo, nadie sabe de lo que ella es capaz_ — repitió.

— Tienes demasiada confianza, y eso me asusta — respondió Kristoff.

— Esta es nuestra única oportunidad, alguien tiene que tenerla — respondió Anna dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Yo tengo mis dudas, pero aún así, te seguiré hacía donde vayas — concluyó el recolector. Anna miró atentamente al Kristoff. Al parecer, ya se estaba derritiendo el hielo entre los dos.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna y Kristoff durmieron uno junto al otro, entre el calor de Sven y el fuego. El recolector de hielo tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño. Una vez llegaran a la Montaña del Norte, la reina volvería a Arandelle, o bien, perderían el tiempo y tendría que regresar a Anna a su reino, con Hans. Muchos escenarios posibles tuvieron lugar en su cabeza, pues todo podría pasar, incluso la gente de Arandelle podría abandonarlo para siempre, y Anna terminaría casada con el príncipe, viviendo muy lejos de allí, donde él jamás la podría volver a ver. La visión de un triste y abandonado reino congelado fue la que lo acompañó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Un par de horas más tarde, Kristoff volvió despertó, y se encontró con el rostro de Anna frente a él. Tenía mejor color que un par de horas más temprano, pero se veía aún cansada y enferma. Con mucho cuidado, se volteó de lado y la miró detenidamente. Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas juntos, y aunque aún no se acostumbraba a su carácter, Kristoff ya no sabía que hacer ni que pensar respecto a aquella loca persona que le quitaba el sueño.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Anna al darse cuenta de que él la estaba mirando.

— Nada — respondió Kristoff nervioso — en realidad…

— ¿En realidad? — preguntó Anna animándolo a que continuara hablando.

— Yo quería preguntarte algo, pero es personal— le advirtió Kristoff quien no sabía como reaccionaría Anna.

— Adelante — aceptó la princesa.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con Hans? — preguntó Kristoff. — Yo no me creo todo el asunto acerca del "amor de verdad".

— Hans es muy buena persona, es una gran compañía — dijo Anna.

— ¿Pero, lo amas? — insistió Kristoff.

— Por su puesto que sí. Ambos nos prometimos ayudarnos a dejar atrás todo el dolor del pasado, eso nos une— comentó Anna.

— ¡Ese es el problema!— exclamó Kristoff — yo creo que tu solo estás buscando un tiquete de salida del castillo de Arandelle.

— Yo no quiero dejar Arandelle — se apresuró a negar la chica.

— Pero estoy seguro de que estás harta estar sola todo el tiempo — dijo Kristoff alzando ligeramente el tono de voz.

— ¿Y tu como sabes que…? Olvídalo, yo ya no estoy sola, ahora tengo a Hans — comentó Anna. Kristoff quería gritar, quería hacerle entender que aquella atracción o enamoramiento juvenil que podría sentir por el príncipe no podía ser amor de verdad, no debía serlo luego de haberse conocido tras un par de horas. Pero estaba claro que Anna necesitaba creer las mentiras que ella misma se decía, de lo contrario, su conciencia no la habría dejado casar con un hombre al que realmente no amaba, pero que representaba un pasaje directo a la libertad.

Pero que idiota era al pensar que una mujer como ella podría sentir si quiera un poco de atracción por una persona como él, o que dejaría aquel sujeto que representaba todo lo que Anna siempre había querido por un miserable hombre de la montaña. Sin embargo, Krsitoff seguía siendo humano, y así fuera imposible, no iba dejar de sentirse atraído por ella.

— Espero que él resulte ser una buena persona cuando hallas tenido tiempo de conocerlo mejor — respondió Kristoff algo resignado, sin reproches ni agresividad en su voz, pues tan solo se estaba limitando a expresarle un buen y claro deseo, nada más. Ella pareció entender lo anterior, ya que se le quedó mirando fijamente y susurró:

— Yo también lo espero. — coincidió repente, Kristoff sintió un suave murmullo, como una especie de siseo que comenzaba a impacientarlo.

— Anna— dijo el recolector mientras que se ponía de pie a toda velocidad — lo mejor sería que levantáramos el campamento los murciélagos están asustados, se sienten amenazados— susurró. Anna lo siguió, y rápidamente empacaron las pocas pertenencias que llevaban mientras que el aleteo se sentía cada vez peor.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Kristoff? — preguntó Anna confundida mientras que el miraba una sombra que se aproximaba hacía ellos desde la entrada de la caverna.

— ¿Recuerdas al oso que vimos esta tarde? — preguntó Kristoff.

— Sí.

— Creo que ha decidido hibernar— respondió el recolector. — No podemos salir, si lo hacemos, nos atacará — le indicó. Kristoff tomó la mano de Anna y la condujo hasta la parte de atrás en donde los dos podían sentir el aleteo de los murciélagos en sus caras. La princesa no parecía asustada, y si lo estaba, lo escondía realmente bien.

Kristoff volteó por la esquina hacía el gran sistema subterráneo, y pisó cuidadosamente un angosto sendero al final de la caverna, que daba justo al precipicio. Anna seguía sin mostrarse asustada, pero apretó con más fuerza su mano hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que el sendero se volvió más ancho, allí se sentaron a esperar.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? — preguntó Anna en un susurro.

— A que el oso se duerma — respondió Kristoff. — tal vez entonces podremos dejar la caverna.

— Eso suena peligroso, pasar prácticamente por encima de un oso dormido, es muy arriesgado — dijo la chica mientras fruncía el seño.

— Es eso, o perderse en estas cavernas mientras tratamos de hallar otra salida— dijo Kristoff molesto.

— Bien…— suspiró Anna — si no hay más opción, tendremos que hacerlo. Es una suerte que estemos juntos, así yo no te agrade — comentó la princesa encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué no me agradas?¿de donde sacaste esa idea? — preguntó Kristoff sorprendido.

— Pensé que…

— Tu me agradas, y mucho — confesó Kristoff seriamente y sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, ya que podría ponerlo al descubierto, o dejarse llevar por el encanto de los labios de Anna, pues a decir verdad había algo más que gusto en lo que sentía por ella.

— Oh — murmuró la chica — eso es una suerte, tu también me agradas, y mucho — respondió Anna. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pero a juzgar por su cansancio y las pocas horas de sueño, aún era muy tarde.

Anna se quedó dormida en el hombro de Kristoff. Normalmente, el recolector no hubiera dudado dos veces antes de hacerla a un lado, pero ella se encontraba tan cansada y enferma que no tuvo corazón para retirarla de su lado. Anna no dejaba de atraerlo, y tenerla así de cerca estaba cerca de matarlo.

— Todo estará bien, yo te acompañaré durante tu viaje, te lo prometo — murmuró Kristoff en voz baja. De inmediato, Anna abrió los ojos y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

— Gracias, Kristoff — murmuró Anna suavemente. Kristoff se sonrojó al escuchar aquello, nunca se imaginó que ella pudiera estar escuchándolo — creo que esto significa que ahora somos amigos ¿no es verdad? — preguntó la princesa.

— Si lo somos — contestó el recolector de hielo, quien se arriesgó a retirar el flequillo de la frente de Anna y a darle un breve beso en la frente. Kristoff pretendía que aquello no se viera más que como un simple acto de amistad, así sus sentimientos fueran muy diferentes, pues, le gustara o no, ella ya estaba comprometida.

— Eso me hace muy feliz — suspiró Anna — eres mi primer amigo de verdad.

— Pensé que Hans era tu amigo — comentó el muchacho.

—Hans es… — comenzó Anna como si tratara de medir sus palabras — mi prometido— concluyó. Kristoff sonrió de lado, pues el príncipe podría ser " _su amor de verdad_ " por conveniencia, así ella no quisiera aceptarlo. Pero, él era su amigo, y eso era algo que nadie le quitaría, ni siquiera su príncipe azul. Anna lo escogió, no por desesperación como lo hizo con Hans, sino porque realmente había visto algo bueno en él.

Anna, Kristoff y Sven pasaron un par de horas sentados en aquella caverna hasta que tuvieron el valor de caminar por el lado del animal que yacía dormido en la parte externa. Pasar sin despertar a aquel oso fue más fácil de lo que pensaron inicialmente, pero ello no impidió que el recolector tuviera uno de los peores sustos de su vida. Lentamente el grupo salió hasta el bosque nuevamente, en donde el rocío de la mañana bañaba los arboles, acompañado por la nieve sobre ellos.

Kristoff aún no se acostumbraba a aquel invierno sobrenatural, pero le gustaba pensar que aquella mañana un poco de hielo en el ambiente se había derretido, pese a que su viaje aún se hallara lejos de terminar.

* * *

Hola a todos, *coug, coug* como podríamos decir que por motivos del raiting el anterior oneshot " _no sucedió"_ les he traído hoy algo más decente, aunque debo avisarles que el siguiente " _tampoco va existir_ ", si saben a lo que me refiero. La verdad es que este fic lo escribí en mi celular mientras que hacía espera en varias instituciones en las que tenía que atender asuntos, y tengo otro en el horno que espero terminar mañana cuando tenga algo de tiempo o si tengo que hacer muchas filas o esperar en odontólogo.

Si hay lectores que siguen mis fics de Naruto y esperan conti, por favor, perdónenme, se lo ruego, de verdad, es que no me fluye, me siento y me siento a escribir y avanzo una frase por hora, pero les doy mi palabra que lo que queda de semana continuaré. TT_TT.

Finalmente gracias a todos por sus comentarios, a los usuarios, yo siempre suelo contestarles personalmente a las cuentas ( si no hay algún problema con ffnet ¬_¬)

Smoke: primero que todo gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te halla gustado la historia, la verdad es que estaba en deuda con este fandom en escribir un raiting M, también es bueno y divertido leerlos de vez en cuando.

Alexandra : gracias por tu comentario, lamento la demora, es el síndrome de las muchas historias al mismo tiempo, trato de llevar todo, pero ustedes saben como es solo alcanzo con un episodio por semana (de la historia que sea)


End file.
